strange and beautiful
by bettingonyou
Summary: Porque siempre fue así.  Siempre fue Lissa, únicamente . Nunca fue capaz de tener control propio en cuanto a ella respectaba. Nunca fue capaz de soportar la idea de vivir sin aquella imagen; pura, limpia, perfecta.   Nunca fue capaz de amar a alguien más


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Richelle Mead.

**Dedicatoria:** Supongo que, aún sin necesidad de dedicarlo, sabrías que es para tí. Porque sí, esta es mi manera de decirte lo mucho que te necesito. (Porque siento que te he perdido). No sé, quizás fuí yo todo este tiempo. Quizás fueron las circunstancias dadas lo que llegó a separarnos y aún así, aunque quiera, no puedo evitar sentir como si necesito decirlo. Porque no puedo más y porque sólo quiero que las cosas sean a como fueron antes; cuando nada importaba más que pasar horas y horas conversando. Y sí, lo escribí pesando en tí. ¿En qué otra cosa sería más que en tí? Porque mierda. Me siento como una completa basura que necesita decirte lo mucho que te ama y que te extraña. Y eso nisiquiera comenzaría a describirlo, lo sabes ¿no?. Siempre he dicho que las palabras no son suficiente en cuanto a los sentimientos se refiere y esta es una de esas situaciones en las que compruebo que no es nada más que la verdad. Porque no son suficiente. Son pocas, inadecuadas y simples. No lo describen. Y tan sólo quería que lo supieras, puesh. Que te extraño como nunca antes había extrañado a alguien; que siento todo lo que nos ha pasado, siento si alguna vez te hice sentir mal con mis acciones; en fin, lo siento por todo y ni siquiera sabes lo mucho que lo hago. Quisiera evitarlo (y no puedo) y que tan sólo quiero que las cosas sean como antes ~. Te amo y espero que jamás dudes de eso x3. Yup, para tí, Miss Cook.

**Recomendación musical:** Strange and Beautiful―Aqualung.

* * *

><p>El dolor está ahí. Es su compañía; día y noche, invierno y verano. Es como si no lo dejara solo nunca. Y la realidad es que lo está (siempre lo ha estado).<p>

(Al menos desde que no ve aquellos ojos color jade).

Porque todo se desvanece. La luz es oscuridad. El día se convierte en noche. Los días son largos, pesados (sin fin), por las noches eternas, tan sólo es capaz de contemplar y recordar su auténtica sonrisa; a mitad de los sueños (de lo único que le queda). Sin sonrisas. Sin brillos. Sin nada. Ella se encargó de empacar su corazón y llevárselo. Se llevó todo y lo dejó vacío.

Completamente vacía.

(La vida no es vida).

Él ve su mundo desde lejos; lo observa, examina cada detalle. Como si quisiera encontrar algún error dentro de las sonrisas falsas. Como si quisiera tener su acceso explícito dentro de ella. Liss, en cambio, es todas sonrisas con su grupo de amigos; no sabe hasta que punto su vida se convirtió en una farsa, es sonreír y no sentir, en amar y no ser amada.

Christian la ve, con aquella mirada penetrante, la misma con la que pudiera estar cayéndose el mismo cielo y él no la apartaría. Porque siempre fue así. (Siempre fue Lissa, únicamente). Nunca fue capaz de tener control propio en cuanto a ella respectaba. Nunca fue capaz de soportar la idea de vivir sin aquella imagen; pura, limpia, perfecta.

(Nunca fue capaz de amar a alguien más).

(De valorar a alguien más que no sea ella).

«Te quiero, Liss».

Y no lo escucha.

Su corazón late desesperadamente, ansioso por ser correspondido; extrañando aquella dolorosa sensación de estar juntos. Aquél momento en el que los problemas no existían y todo era sonrisas. (Ella aún es sonrisas a mitad de la noche). Quisiera olvidarla, y no puede. Quiere borrarla y es permanente. Está ahí, en la misma habitación y a la vez no. Lo ve y no lo ve. Lo escucha y no lo siente. La ama y ella se encarga de deshacerlo. Desea que le corresponda y no lo hace.

(Desea recuperarla).

«Te extraño, Liss».

Ella siempre fue del tipo de personas que brillaban con naturaleza. Las que no necesitaban buscar a las demás personas. La compañía llegaba a ella sin pedirlo; era como si se tratara nada más y nada menos que de un imán atrayente. Así se había sentido él. Como un débil que, eventualmente, terminaría cayendo ante sus encantos; como un idiota del que ella no le importaría. Y aún así, sigue ahí. Aquel maldito y destruyente sentimiento de impotencia; de caer ante sus palabras, ante sus sonrisas, ante sus miradas. (Ante su propio corazón).

Ella lo ignora. A él se le antoja abrazarla. Le habla con pesadez. Se le antoja besarla; ahí, despacio, suave, callar sus palabras con aquel néctar. (Querer sentir que la chica de la sonrisa rota es suya).

«Shhh. Tranquila, hermosa».

Porque son gritos (desesperados) y ella no lo escucha. Él es oscuridad. Ella es luz.

«Sigue contándome sobre los días en los que éramos felices».

Liss le sonríe, aquella sonrisa única. (La que sólo él es capaz de ver). Y se le antoja olvidarse de todo. Se le antoja cruzar el salón y decirle lo mucho que la ama. Se le antoja golpear a Aaron tan sólo porque lo merece. (Porque no se permite que alguien más la tenga). Aaron no la comprende. Aaron no es capaz de hacerla feliz. Aaron no ve la sonrisa atormentada a mitad de la cafetería. Pero Christian sí.

Porque él la observa. A la distancia. La conoce y sabe que en alguna parte de su sonrisa, existen lágrimas; existe un dolor interminable que jamás ha sabido curar. Existe la rubia que tan sólo necesita ser abrazada.

Christian no pide nada. Tan sólo continuar ahí. Callado, en silencio. Atormentado por su dolor. Destruido por su corazón roto. Con el alma destrozada. Sabe que no tiene nada y no le importa. Porque todo lo que puede pedir está ahí, ante sus ojos.

«Tan sólo una mirada y no te pido más».

Y entonces, es como si lo escuchara. Como si todo el tiempo escuchara escuchando su angustia. Lo observa. (Y él se parte en dos). Si las miradas hablaran, cualquiera en aquella habitación habría podido entender aquel lenguaje silencioso; el mismo en el que ambos se habían convertido en unos completos expertos.

Porque a final de cuentas, está ahí. Siempre lo estuvo. Aquella chispa con la que podrían encender una ciudad entera.

(Aquel amor que no conoce límites).

Lo es todo

(Es invisible).

Y a la vez, visible.

(Tan sólo para ellos dos).


End file.
